La visión
by Yume-VR-46
Summary: Alice tiene otra de sus múltiples visiones, de nuevo Jasper cae en la tentación...¿Se cumplirá esta o serán capaces de detenerle?


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia es mío...si lo fuera iba a estar yo aquí escribiendo por amor al arte.

* * *

**La visión**

Apenas se notaba, a causa de las nubes, pero los últimos rayos del sol acababan de ocultarse en el horizonte.  
Un joven de cabellos dorados caminaba solo por el bosque. El viento soplaba con fuerza, acunando las copas de los árboles, cuyo sonido era lo único que se podía escuchar. Todo ser movido por instinto había huido lejos del joven, pero él no prestaba atención a eso. Caminaba encorvado, con la barbilla pegada al pecho y las manos en el bolsillo, cubriéndose del molesto viento que le venía de cara.

Sus ojos, de un inquietante color negro, tenían la mirada fija en el suelo, observaba como las hojas secas y las ramitas que había por el suelo se partían bajo sus pies. El pelo, echado atrás por el viento, enmarcaba una cara de facciones perfectas, tez nívea y unas marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos, una cara que no tenía expresión alguna en ese momento, ni siquiera un amago de concentración propia de un momento en el que simplemente se piensa.

Fue entonces cuando el viento trajo con él ese aroma…siempre la misma historia, el mismo fuego ardiendo en la garganta, el mismo deseo de…beber.  
Su cara sufrió una profunda transformación, lo que antes era inexpresividad se volvió una expresión que denotaba búsqueda…la búsqueda de la procedencia de aquel olor.  
Olisqueó hasta encontrarlo de nuevo y apenas tardó unos segundos en ver a la joven dueña de aquel aroma. Estaba sola, era una presa vulnerable sentada a los pies de un árbol. Atrapada en un bosque completamente oscuro con un depredador atraído por su olor…el depredador, sin duda, era él. Solo había sed y de nuevo volvía a primar el instinto al margen del pensamiento o…la culpa.

Se agazapó, su pose era amenazante, y con una velocidad indescriptible se acercó a la chica sin que esta se percatase siquiera de que no estaba sola. Y cuando estuvo a la distancia perfecta se abalanzó sobre ella clavando sus dientes en la fina y delicada piel del cuello de la muchacha.

-¡¡NOO!!-grité de pronto volviendo a la realidad. Otra visión más de las miles que solía tener a diario.  
De nuevo volvía a ver a Jasper sucumbir, caer en la tentación y beber. Siempre se repetía la misma historia, había tenido tantas visiones de él acabando con la vida de alguien que me extrañaba que viviese tanta gente en el pequeño pueblo en el que vivíamos. Pero curiosamente esta visión era distinta…no sé por qué, me preocupaba más que las demás.

-¿Qué has visto?-preguntó, alarmada, una voz. Y en ese momento me fije en las manos que cubrían, de forma protectora, las mías.  
Mi mirada ascendió hasta encontrarme con los ojos de Jasper, aquellos ojos negros…tenía sed, podía verlo.

-¿Qué pasa Alice¿Qué te preocupa?-insistió pero, cobarde de mi, no me atreví a contestar. Desvié la mirada y me fijé en mi hermano.

Edward estaba a unos metros de nosotros, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y su vista fija en mí.

-_Lo has visto ¿verdad?_-pensé y Edward asintió, disimuladamente, con la cabeza.

En momentos como aquel daba gracias por la capacidad que tenía mi hermano para leer la mente. Resultaría insoportable cargar con el peso de mis visiones sola, por suerte podía contar con la ayuda de Edward

-_Tienes que ayudarme, no podemos dejar que salga solo…no esta noche. Está hambriento.-_ se encogió de hombros y me relajé vagamente. Sabía que Edward consideraba esto como un esfuerzo inútil, el tener la capacidad de leer la mente de Jasper le daba pie a pensar que nunca podría adaptarse a la vida que, voluntariamente, habíamos elegido. Aun así me ayudaba sin dudarlo, no sé si por qué mis visiones también le ayudaban a él o por simple amor de hermano, lo importante es que estaba ahí para echarme una mano ya que yo aun no pierdo la esperanza, quiero creer que algún día será capaz de controlar su sed.

-¿Alice?-Jasper volvió a llamar mi atención y de nuevo le miré, notando la tranquilidad en su rostro- ¿Mejor?

-Si, ha sido solo otra visión más

-Comprendo.

No lo puedo asegurar, yo no leo mentes, pero mi intuición me decía que Jasper pensaba que mi visión tenía que ver con Edward y su irracional encaprichamiento por aquella humana recién llegada, Bella Swan.  
Me alegré, ya que eso me permitiría poder vigilarle sin que él lo notara.

-¿Dónde vas?-me preguntó cuando me levanté de la silla en la que estaba.

-Necesito refrescarme un poco-contesté y Emmet se rió.

-¿Más?-preguntó con sorna y le saqué la lengua al pasar a su lado, aunque he de admitir que, pese a que bromeara, tenía razón, dudo que se pudiese estar más frío de lo que estábamos nosotros…es lo que tiene que no corra sangre por tus venas. No obstante no me vendría mal echarme agua por la cara, me ayudaría a relajarme.

Llegué al baño, abrí el grifo y metí la cabeza debajo durante el tiempo suficiente para que mi pelo se empapara, luego agité la cabeza haciendo que las gotitas salieran disparadas por todos lados, empapando las paredes del cuarto de baño…Esme me iba a matar…bueno no, pero porque ya estoy muerta, sino seguro que estaría encantada.  
Cogí con desgana la primera toalla que encontré y sequé con rapidez todo lo que había mojado: las paredes, el espejo, incluso la ventana.  
Fue entonces, al mirar a través del cristal, cuando vi como el sol se ocultaba.

-Idiota-murmuré mientras me golpeaba la frente con la mano abierta. Con todo lo de la visión no me había dado cuenta de la hora que era. Solo esperaba que Edward estuviera atento y no dejara a Jasper salir solo.

Salí del baño a toda velocidad rezando para que Jasper siguiera en el mismo sitio en el que le había dejado. Tan sumida en mis pensamientos estaba que no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba en mi camino hasta que choqué con él, cayendo al suelo a causa del choque.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-preguntó alarmado, tendiéndome la mano para que me levantara

-¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué no estás con Jasper?

-He ido a hablar un momento con Carlise, tranquilízate Alice, dudo que en el poco tiempo que ha estado fuera de nuestro campo de visión haya decidido salir-me aseguró tratando de tranquilizarme, le miré nada confiada.

-¿Cuánto nos apostamos? –musité reanudando mi carrera. Tardé unos segundos en llegar al sitio donde había dejado a Jasper y, como suponía, ahí no había ni rastro de Jasper.

-¡Maldita sea¡Maldito vampiro inoportuno¡Maldito el momento en el que decidió irse¡¿Desde cuando a este le gusta salir por ahí a andar solo?!-grité dejando a todos los integrantes de mi familia impactados.

-Alice ¿qué ocurre¿Por qué gritas?-me preguntó Esme alarmada.

-Porque pienso cortar a Jasper en pedacitos cuando lo encuentre-contesté notando como en mi voz se mezclaban la rabia, el miedo y la preocupación. Y después salí a toda velocidad en dirección al bosque que había visto en mi visión sin prestarle atención alguna a las caras de preocupación de mi familia.

Fui lo más rápido que pude pero, pese a la velocidad con la que estamos dotados los seres como yo, tampoco pude correr durante todo el camino. Un tramo del camino pasaba lo suficientemente cerca del pueblo como para verme obligada a caminar como un humano cualquiera. Maldije en todos los idiomas que conocía, y creerme si os digo que son muchos, al dichoso pueblo y a todos sus habitantes durante el tramo lento de mi viaje. Después, al volver a correr, mi atención se centró solo en encontrar a Jasper antes de que…antes de que fuera tarde.

Ni rastro de él, ni una sola pista que me ayudase a encontrarle. ¡Nada! En ese momento la desesperación que sentí fue tal que deseé ser humana solo para poder llorar…también quise gritar pero el nudo de mi garganta era tal que me fue imposible…y de pronto la angustia desapareció.  
Desapareció al ver, a unos pasos de mí, a alguien agazapado. Tan solo podía verle la espalda pero le conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocerle. No obstante, no sentí alivio, aquella postura no auguraba nada bueno…me acerqué con paso cauteloso, tratando por todos los medios de no hacer ruido y de ver por encima de su hombro, aunque lo cierto es que no quería ver lo que sospechaba que vería.  
Tarde un poco en llegar junto a él, tal vez por miedo o por que no quería aceptar la realidad, pero cuando llegue mi sorpresa fue mayor de lo esperado. Ni rastro de la chica de mi visión, ahí solo estaba Jasper, arrodillado en el suelo y con la cara oculta entre los brazos.  
Me arrodillé junto a él apoyando la mano en su espalda, él se irguió para mirarme.

-Alice…esto fue lo que viste antes ¿verdad? Viste a la chica, mi sed, viste como…-dejó la frase inconclusa y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Si Jasper, vi como la matabas pero… ¿dónde está?-pregunté extrañada y el sonrió.

-Ha huido, al parecer no esperaba encontrarse en el bosque a alguien que le dijera que tuviese cuidado con los lobos.

-¿Alguien¿Lobos? Quieres decir que tú no…

-No…no sé muy bien como lo he conseguido, el instinto era tan fuerte…por un momento incluso dejé de pensar y me entregué por completo a mis sentidos dándolo todo por perdido. Entonces apareciste tú-confesó y le miré aun más extrañada- Si, tu rostro apareció en mi mente, te vi poner la misma cara que pones cuando tienes alguna visión relacionada conmigo y con mi "autocontrol" esa cara de preocupación…Y luego vi a Carlise y su sonrisa cuando logro contenerme…Y a Edward y su cara de disgusto cuando me descubre imaginando como atacar a algún humano que me resulta apetecible. Me di cuenta de que tenía que ser fuerte, más fuerte de lo que hasta ahora he sido, porque puedo hacerlo…Y luego me acerqué a la chica y la dije que lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a su casa, había avisos de lobos merodeando por los bosques-me explicó y tan solo pude sonreír. Sonreír de pura felicidad.

-Jasper…-susurré abrazándole con fuerza- Eres más fuerte de lo que tú mismo crees. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Te quiero.

-Yo también a ti.

* * *

Puuufff hacía tanto que no escribía que no estaba segura de recordar como se publicaban los fics por aquí XD.  
En fin, siento muchísimo haber dejado de lado los dos fics largos que tengo pero ahora mismo me es imposible volver a ellos, exámenes, estres y demás preocupaciones, pero calma, aun no tengo intención de dejarlos tal cual y no seguir jamás con ellos, solo darme algo de tiempo. El verano por fin se acerca!!  
Para que veáis, son las 2 de la mañana y acabo de terminar este fic que se me ocurrió hace un par de días, cuando terminé de leerme de nuevo crepúsculo...la 6ª vez creo que es ya. Si es que mis días deberían durar 48h en vez de 24 para que me diese tiempo a todo!  
Pero bueno, espero que os guste este mini-relato sobre mi pareja predilecta del libro. Edward es perfecto pero...¿qué queréis que os diga? a mi Jasper me puede Y Alice me encanta así que fic sobre ellos dos. Dejarme algún review que dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo!! Un beso y gracias por leer!!


End file.
